A Christmas Wish
by Pudgoose
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and Goku's got a gift for everyone--everyone except Vegeta, that is. So what do you give someone that only wants to beat you up? Goku's got an idea, but will he go through with it? Read and find out!


Ok.  Small note before we begin:

I'd like to thank **Stef-chan** for being… well… for being THE **BEST** fanfiction pal I could ever have.  Thanks for beta-ing my story, Steffy.  Thanks for praising me so much (and boosting my ego just _that_ much more ^.^), and thanks for helping me out with Krillin's gift.  I swear, no one could have a funnier, sweeter, smarter, and more talented friend than I have.  (Yes talented, Steffy!  Believe you me, I have a bit of a streak of pride in me that doesn't allow me to take writing advice from… well… writing-idiots.  ^^;)  **Huggies**  This story's dedicated to you, Stef-chan!

And one last thing:

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**A Christmas Wish**

"Wow, Chi-Chi!" Goku cried, drooling over the Christmas cookies she was pulling out of the oven.  "Are all those for me?!"

"No," was her reply, short but potent.  "They're for tomorrow.  Christmas party, you know…"  She smiled down tenderly at the gingerbread-shaped cookies as if they were her children.  "I'm sure Bulma's going to love these.  She specifically asked for sugar cookies, you know…"

"Make some oatmeal ones too, Chi-Chi," Goku begged, tiptoeing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting his head on top of hers.  "And some chocolate chip."

"Both you and Gohan want chocolate chip," Chi-Chi grinned, leaning back against her beloved husband.  "I think he inherited your sweet tooth."

Goku laughed softly and kissed Chi-Chi's raven-black hair, turning her around to face him.  "I hope that's not a bad thing…" he mumbled softly, gentle eyes boring into hers.

"No," she whispered back, pecking his cheek.  "No, not at all."

Goku smiled.  "Good.  So um… can I _please_ have some cookies?"

Chi-Chi loving look disappeared faster than lightening.  "**NO!**"

"But Chi-Chi—"

"**N—O—_NO_, GOKU!**"

"Just a little one?"

"**ABSOLUTELY NOT!**"

"Not even a teeny, _tiny_—"

She rolled her eyes, making an impatient noise in her throat.  "Get out, Goku!  You'll not have any of these cookies till tomorrow!"

Goku sighed.  There was no use in fighting against Chi-Chi when it came to food rationings.  What she said was law, and if you disobeyed under her dictatorship, an unpleasant earful would surely follow to say the least.

He trudged into the living room, his mind doing its best to replicate the taste of a warm sugar cookie melting in his mouth.  His stomach rumbled, but not from hunger; it voiced itself in a way to tell Goku's mind to stop its bittersweet torture.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan said, holding a large Christmas present with his name scribbled on it in fancy letters.  The lights from the large Christmas tree shown dimly in incomparable colors on Gohan's face, appearing as something unearthly beautiful, as all the other living room lights were off.  Goku smiled at his son.

"Hi.  Now just what do _you_ think you're doing?" he teased, sitting down next to his little boy.

"Trying to guess what this is," Gohan mumbled, holding the box up to his ear and shaking it.  "From the way it rattles, I can tell it's not books."

"Yea… thank goodness," Goku grinned, filling in what both he and Gohan wanted to voice.  The child laughed impishly, nervously, looking around himself to make sure his mother hadn't heard.

"So… what is it?" he finally asked.  Goku shrugged, scratching his head.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, Daddy!" Gohan continued, his face interestingly identical to his father's when in a determined pout.  "It's from you and Mom!  You two got it for me!  So you _must _know!"

Goku laughed his traditional, good-hearted laugh.  It was true; it was from he and Chi-Chi.  But his wife had done the Christmas shopping for the family this year, even for herself, so he didn't have a clue as to what Gohan was holding.

"I guess you'll just have to find out on Christmas Day!"

"Which is only two days away…" Gohan mumbled dreamily, his eyes drifting to the windows, where small snow flurries scattered about outside.  Gohan blinked.  "Hey Dad, do you think there'll be enough snow out to go sledding over at Bulma's party tomorrow?"

Father frowned thoughtfully at son.  "I doubt it.  We're quite a ways away from her place.  For all we know, she could be getting totally different weather."  But, upon seeing the dispirited look on his son's face, he added, "But who knows?  They could be having a blizzard over there!"

Gohan smiled at his father, and then looked down at his gift again.  "I can't wait to open presents," he mumbled to himself.

"Well, we get to open some tomorrow," Goku smiled comfortingly, ruffling Gohan's hair with his large, masculine hand.  "The ones from Bulma and Krillin and Yamcha and the others… you know?"

"Speaking of presents," Chi-Chi said, sticking her head into the living room, "do you boys have your gifts together?  We're going to be leaving early in the morning, you know, and I don't want you two running all over the house trying to find someone's gift."

Goku and Gohan looked up.  "Yea Mom!" Gohan replied with a smile.  "They're in a corner of my room!"

"That's my organized little boy," she praised, her eyes sparkling at him.  She turned her gaze to Goku.  "And you?"

He smiled back softly.  "Yes Chi-Chi.  They're all by the front door."

She nodded briskly and closed the living room door.

Gohan yawned.  "What time is it Dad?" he asked, voice morphed from sleepiness.

"9:20."

"It feels like… seven to me," Gohan mumbled back.  Goku grinned.

"That's a fib!" he pointed out, standing up and picking his son up as well with a grin.  He threw an amused Gohan over his shoulders.  "And you _do _know what we do with fibbers, don't you?"

"What?" Gohan asked slowly.  The older laughed mischievously, tossed his son on the living room couch, and pinned him down, proceeding to tickle Gohan's feet.

"No—Dad—stop!" Gohan cried through fits of laughter, almost screaming in the over-dose of pleasure.  Goku laughed harder, making sure his son couldn't escape his wrath.  "DAD—DY!"

There were tears forming in Gohan's eyes as Chi-Chi ran into the room.  "Dad—please—_sto—oop!_"

"GOKU!"

Goku froze and spun around, letting go of his son's foot, which recoiled protectively under its owner.  He laughed nervously.  "Sorry Chi-Chi.  Gohan and I were just having a little fun…"

There was a frown on Chi-Chi's face, but her eyes sparkled.  "I think it's a little too late for fun," she criticized, glancing at Gohan.  His eyes fell.

"Yes ma'am."

"Goodnight, Gohan.  Sweet dreams."

The little boy slid off the couch, head down as he left.  Goku smiled at his wife.

"I think I'll tuck him in," he announced to her, following his son.

"All right, Goku."

After Gohan had changed into his pajamas, he opened the door for his father.  Goku stepped in, watched Gohan crawl into bed, and then approached him.  He lifted the covers, pulled them tightly above Gohan, and let them float down gently onto his son.  A smile arose on the child's face.

"I like the way you tuck me in, Dad.  When Mom does it, she curls the covers under my sides."  Gohan made a face.  "It feels like I can't move."

"Yea, Chi-Chi likes to tuck the covers tight around herself," Goku mumbled, thinking.  He then smiled.  "You like to move around under the sheets and get comfortable, don't you?  Just like me…"

Gohan smiled sleepily and then turned on his side, his back to his father.  "Are you going to turn off the light when you go out, Dad?"

"Of course."

"Then leave the door open and the hallway light on, ok?"

Goku bent down and kissed his boy's cheek softly.  "All right.  Goodnight, Gohan."

"'Night Dad."

A smile was more present in Goku's eyes than in his lips.  He patted the little form under the sheets that was Gohan before he turned around and headed to the door.  But just as he had turned the lights off and was about to leave, a small voice called out.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yes, son?"

"What'd you get me for Christmas?"

Goku grinned, shook his head, and left quietly.

~*~*~

A third-class Sayian twisted and turned under the covers more than normal that night.  But Chi-Chi, who was exhausted from a day of endless cooking, didn't notice.  Her husband moved endlessly in an effort to find peace, but there was none.  For the peace he was seeking was peace of mind, not peace of body.

He couldn't get his mind over something.  Chi-Chi was safe.  Gohan was safe.  All his gifts were beside the door… so why did it feel like he had forgotten something?

His son's voice entered his brain.

_What'd you get me for Christmas?_

Suddenly, he knew.  He knew what was bugging him.  Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, the day he would head on over to the Briefs's residence with gifts for everyone… except Vegeta.  Of course Bulma had told them not to worry about him.  Of course he, Chi-Chi, and Gohan had heeded Bulma's advice and not gotten him anything.  But it bothered Goku.

It bothered him a lot.

_How awful to not get a Christmas gift, to be the only one not receiving something…_ Goku thought to himself.  _Everyone's going to be there, and everyone's going to be getting gifts—everyone but him…_

But, even if he were to get the Sayian a last-minute present, what would he give?  At first, nothing came to mind.  Then an assortment of tangible ideas flooded him.

_No,_ he dismissed.  _No, nothing like that for Vegeta.  He's got to have something… special.  Something that'd actually have meaning for him._

After an eternity of silence, spare Chi-Chi's light snoring, Goku turned over in his bed.  The lack of ideas was killing him.  Something special… something Vegeta would remember…

Well… what if Goku lost to him?

Yea!  What if he lost to Vegeta in one of their spars?  What if he pretended to be overpowered by the Sayian royalty?  Or, better yet, what if he pretended to be totally _unequal_ in strength?  Vegeta would sure love that, right?!

But despite the happiness of coming up with a good idea, Goku found himself frowning.  No… no, Vegeta wouldn't like that.  He probably wouldn't even believe Goku's act if he won.  And besides, how would he approach Vegeta tomorrow with that kind of a gift in mind?

Hey Vegeta!  Wanna miss Bulma's party and head outside to spar?  I'm sure you'll win! 

As amusing as it sounded, Goku knew Vegeta wasn't that stupid.  He'd pick up that act in a heartbeat, especially because of the celebration tomorrow.  Goku sighed.  He'd have to think of something else.

But nothing else came.

"Ok Goku," he muttered to himself quietly, heeding Chi-Chi's peaceful snoring.  "Think.  How should we approach this?  What should we do first?  Ok… well… how about we start with this: what kind of a guy is Vegeta?"

And surprisingly, Goku found himself realizing that he really _didn't_ know a lot about Vegeta.  He frowned softly.  No one particularly did.  He was so distant with himself and cold to everyone, as if there weren't anything worth searching him for.  But Goku knew that wasn't true.  Vegeta was too passionate about his pride and about winning to be nothing but an empty shell.

But, with this lack-of-Vegeta-knowledge hanging over Goku's head, he found it very hard to think of a suitable gift.  Well… what did he know about the guy?  He knew that he had a heck of a lot of pride for his birthplace… for his heritage… and that he liked to fight and eat a lot, just like himself.  Oh, and he was also ruled by Frieza for most of his childhood.  But that was just extra.

And so Goku began to work with these ideas in his brain, trying to stew up whatever he could.  He ignored Chi-Chi's snores and snorts, he ignored the fact that it was one in the morning, and he ignored the fact that he was very sleepy.  He needed to find out a gift for Vegeta—

Suddenly, blandly,  and as if by magic, it hit him.

A grin slowly spread over Goku's face as he washed over the idea in his mind.  Yes… yes, it would be perfect!  Absolutely perfect!  All he'd have to do would be to work up the courage to do it… but… he supposed it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Frightened that he might lose the idea, Goku tossed the covers off of himself and hopped out of bed, heading over to Chi-Chi stationary set to find some paper.  His wife grunted and grumbled sleepily to herself as Goku grabbed a sheet of paper, hopping up and down to find a pencil.  But, when he did, he wrote the idea down and folded the piece of paper over, tucking it safely on top of his dresser.

He smiled, bags under his eyes, satisfied with his work.  Stubborn determination could really bring pleasant results sometimes.  Doing his best to not wake up his mate, he sighed and slid gently back under the covers.

"Goodnight Chi-Chi," he mumbled, not staying awake long enough to hear her response.

~*~*~

The morning was hectic due to an oversleeping Gohan and Goku, the latter sleeping even later than the previous.  Gohan got up late but arrived at the breakfast table in time to eat a quick meal with his mother, but Goku didn't get up until much later, only to find that breakfast had been devoured without him.  This made for an unhappy Goku who trudged around the house, getting ready, yet weak with hunger and sleepiness.  Gohan couldn't seem to find his snow boots, Chi-Chi spent quite a while trying to find where her toothbrush went after a sleepy Goku had knocked it off the sink, eventually finding it under the toilet, and Goku seemed to have trouble with the entire escapade.  Lack of food and lack of sleep had put him in a daze, and he found himself doing quite a number of ridiculous things: trying to washing his face without wetting his washcloth first, using Gohan's toothbrush to brush his teeth, and trying to put Chi-Chi's tiny, feminine socks over his own feet.

But eventually everyone was ready and gathered up their presents, relieved that, out of their hazardous morning, gift hunting wasn't one of their unpredicted tasks.  While Goku was gathering his gifts, however, he recalled his idea last night, and wondered if he should run and go get the sheet of paper he had written upon.  He decided against it, though.  He knew he'd remember Vegeta's gift in his mind, being as important as it was to him.

He smiled as his family gathered around him, gifts and all in their arms.  They tenderly reached out and touched Goku, and he smiled at them before putting two fingers to his forehead, furrowing his brow in concentration, and disappearing with them all.

Emptiness stood where they once were.

~*~*~

"Oh _yum_!  This is GREAT Chi-Chi!" Bulma complimented, closing her eyes in bliss as she ate.  The dark-haired beauty smiled with pride.

"Thank you."

"And what _is_ this sauce?" Bulma asked her earnestly.  "I've gotta know!"

Chi-Chi grinned.  "That's my little family secret."

Everyone was enjoying an incredible Christmas dinner that was so big it looked like a feast.  Feeding two Sayians and one half-Sayian was not an easy task, but Bulma, her mother, and Chi-Chi had seemed to be able to pull it off.  And pull it off with flying colors.  Goku even took the time out to pause and comment on how wonderful the cooking was—something unmistakably rare for him.

With chitchat and all going on, time just seemed to fly by through the meal, and, before they knew it, everyone was through.  Chi-Chi brought in her assortment of sugar, oatmeal, and chocolate chip cookies in which everyone dined upon.  The treats disappeared with lightening speed, as everyone seemed to be afraid the Sayians would eat them all if they got the first share.

"Wow," Krillin complimented, finishing off the last of his cookie.  "I hate to admit it for fear that my grandmother will find out… but… these are better than the ones my grandma makes!"

Chi-Chi laughed and smiled.  "Thank you dearly, Krillin.  That was very sweet of you."

"Y'a Hee-Hee, this is weawy goo'!" Yamcha added, grinning, his mouth full of gooey chocolate.  Bulma laughed and poked his swollen cheek.

"Swallow, you goof!"

He consented, laughing.  "Aw man… now I need some milk!"

Oolong snickered along with Puar, chomping silently on their cookies.  When things began to quiet down and everyone ran out of after-dinner things to say, Master Roshi suggested they open gifts.

"Good idea!" Bulma agreed.  "All right everyone!  Into the living room!  We're going to open presents now!"

As all flocked into the living room, good-natured peace and excitement seemed to sit in heavy layers over them.  Even Vegeta wasn't being his normally bitter self, but his happiness was probably due to a full stomach.  He slumped over to a corner of the room, leaned against the junction in the wall, his arms crossed, and proceeded to watch as everyone took a seat, Bulma and Gohan distributing Christmas gifts.

The first gift landed in Krillin's lap.  He looked up.  "Can we go ahead and open these… or should I wait till everyone has their presents?"

Bulma grinned, turning to the other knick-knacks under the festive Christmas tree.  "Nah.  Go ahead and open it!"

"All right!" Krillin laughed, tearing the beautiful paper off the treasure it hid.

The room was full of the sounds of shredding paper, exclamations of delight, and of profound 'Thank you's and 'You shouldn't have's.  Goku was having the time of his life, as he always did around this time of the year, and found himself surrounded with beautifully and delicately wrapped presents.  But this year was slightly more depressing with each gift placed at his feet, for he knew that with every gift he got, it was one more than that of Vegeta's stock.  Goku glanced at the Sayian Prince, and saw with a sinking heart that Vegeta hadn't been given one single gift.  He didn't seem to be bothered by it, though.  It was as if the Sayian hadn't expected to get anything in the first place.

_But_, Goku countered, his mouth dry and his stomach squirming with anticipation, _he's going to get at least one gift_ _this year…  Only hope I can pull this off and not look like a fool_…

The minutes continued to drag on as the number of gifts under the tree became less and less.  And with each disappearing gift, Goku felt another tightening of his stomach.  He didn't know why he was nervous.  He'd never been this nervous in all his life… spare his marrying day.  It was just a simple performance.  Something that probably wouldn't last ten seconds.

Though he knew he'd have to do it when everyone was finished, when he could have everyone's attention, including Vegeta's.  He needed to do this in front of everyone if he wanted to amplify the pleasure of Vegeta's gift.  He'd just have to make sure they didn't leave the room right after their gift opening was done.

Gohan finally picked up the last tiny box under the tree and handed it to Bulma, who took it graciously from him.  Bulma and Gohan turned to their own small pile and began to open presents while everyone else, who had finished unwrapping their gifts, were checking out to see what everyone else had gotten.

"Look Goku," Krillin said, elbowing his friend in the gut, and almost scaring Goku to death.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.  He really needed to calm down.  "Look what Bulma got me!"  Krillin crammed a bowler hat on top of his head, sitting it at an angle.  "Do I look sexy in this or what?  The chicks will love me!"

Goku opened his eyes and glanced at the hat.  "Uh-huh."

But Krillin was too thrilled with his new hat to notice Goku's unnerved state.  "This is such a cool hat… I think I'll just walk downtown with it on and see how many eyes I'll get!"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh yea… I'm going to be styling!"  Krillin laughed, and then turned his attention back to Goku.  "So what'd Bulma get you for Christmas?"

But Goku wasn't paying attention.  Gohan had just opened his last gift, and was now sitting peacefully with it, thanking Yamcha for getting it for him.  Goku's stomach gave a huge leap.  It was now or never.

"Um… something," Goku mumbled, standing up and staring at Vegeta with eyes wider than normal.  Krillin cocked an eyebrow.

"Goku?  You ok?"

He didn't respond.  Instead, he slowly walked up to Vegeta; as the Sayian Prince's gaze fell on him, Goku felt like thousands of eyes were watching his every move.  He was suddenly conscious of the way he was walking and the way he stood, but dismissed it.  He stopped when he was a meter from his Sayian partner, who was still standing in the same crossed-arm position as before.

"Yes, Kakarroto?" Vegeta barked, raising an eyebrow.  If anyone in the room weren't paying attention to Goku's motions, they were now.  Everyone was silent as they watched them, as if a sixth sense told them all that something was about to happen.  Goku swallowed.

As if by God's grace, Goku suddenly felt numb.  He wasn't aware of everyone anymore.  He just knew that his prince stood before him, a good foot shorter, but, in an indescribable way, greater than anyone else present.

Goku put his right fist over his heart, and Vegeta's eyes darted to it momentarily, before looking back up into Goku's face.  The expression on Goku's face was sincere and full of emotion, one of the few adult looks Vegeta had ever recalled the third-class to make.  It was mind-boggling, and Vegeta, much less anyone else, didn't know what to make of it.

And, gracefully, truthfully, Goku bowed his head and sank down on one knee.  Vegeta looked down at him with shock, everyone else with confused acceptance.  Goku was doing these things, they knew—but why?

No one realized just how long Goku's kneel was, but to Vegeta it seemed like an eternity.  And when he finally realized just what his fellow Sayian was doing, his eyes slowly widened.  Goku stood back up with the grace of a soldier, and slowly took his hand away from his heart.

Bulma blinked—and blinked again—and once more.  She and the rest of the crowd, who were first watching Goku with astonishment, were now watching Vegeta with anxious eyes to see what he'd do.  Besides his expanded eyes, his expression was unreadable.

"Vegeta-sama," Goku said softly, looking his prince dead in the eye.

There was an eternity of silence.  No one moved.  No one said anything.  Nothing happened.

Then slowly, Vegeta uncrossed his arms and stood before Goku with the full pose of royalty at its best.  No common-born person with a lifetime of training could have stood as perfectly as Vegeta did.  His arms clasped each other gently behind his back, and Vegeta took a deep breath—

He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head, raising it back up again in a graceful gesture.

"Merry Christmas, Vegeta-sama," Goku said, smiling.  Vegeta was silent for a while, and then snorted with a mischievously pleased smile.

"Likewise, Kakarroto.  Likewise."

~**P**udgoose


End file.
